The invention relates to a gas lighter of a type comprising a tank, which is provided with a burner valve connected to a combustion space by a conduit, and also comprising an electrical ignition device.
Such lighters with battery ignition, friction-wheel ignition, or even spontaneous ignition are known. In one known form of lighter, the tank and a battery ignition device are arranged next to one another on a cylindrical axis. The outer lighter sleeve consists of two tubular parts of equal diameter which lie on a common axis and are connected releasably to one another. This form of construction has several considerable disadvantages. Firstly, to fill the tank, the lighter has to be dismantled, since the filler valve is arranged on the inside of the lighter and is accessible only in the dismantled state. Secondly, operation is extremely impractical, since the two tubular parts of the outer sleeve have to be displaced in opposition in an axial direction, which can only be performed with two hands. Thirdly, the lighter consists of a plurality of individual parts which are connected to one another by screwing or by means of exact fits. Consequently, manufacture and maintenance involve high costs. Fourthly, the tank is arranged between the ignition device and burner mouth, so that the high-voltage line to the ignition electrode has to be laid past the tank via a long connection which also needs to be made so that it can be broken by an expensive spring/ball contact.